Masquerade
by AlexisRayette
Summary: The same burning desire that set him traveling the world, now calls Legolas back home. Once back, he becomes attracted to a masked she-elf upon his return. Little does he realize he's known her almost his entire life.
1. Chapter 1 - First Ball, Part I

Disclaimer: As we all know, Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. The guy was beyond cool. I am merely borrowing from his estate, and they are welcome to borrow from mine (though they'll find it amounts to a total of $4.37 and lint).  
  
A/N: This story is based on a dream I had just last night that I can't get out of my mind (though I imagine after you read this you might be jealous of my dreams – hehehehe). I have no idea how long it'll be or how it will turn out. All I know is that it's been sitting in my brain all day and it needs to come out. Further, I find it frustrating that Legolas once again has been setting plot bunnies in my head. (Damn that Orlando Bloom and his perfect eyebrows for making me lose all focus on my other favorite elves, namely Glorfindel.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The First Ball – Part I  
  
It had been many hundreds of year since he had sailed away. He had wandered and explored all the known, and some unknown, lands. When his friend, the dwarf, had passed away he had given serious thought to traveling to the west. But something lured him back to the place of his birth. His thoughts had managed to stray back there at some point everyday he had spent away from it. Thoughts for his father, his friends, the trees, the smell of the forest after a rain. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought about how so-and-so or some other would have enjoyed the sights and experiences he was enjoying. He had indulged his wanderlust, and now he was content to be still. And so he traveled back.  
  
Somehow he had managed to sneak into the realm without being noticed. He was pleased to wander around for several days just taking in the changes. His father and Celeborn had renamed the forest Eryn Lasglaen (Wood of the Greenleaves) after the fall of Sauron and the forest had been made safe. It was a tremendous change from the dangerous and dark woods he once helped protect. He felt good to be back.  
  
Some of his father's guards had recognized him a few days ago, and had given him quite the welcome, loudly announcing the return of the elf prince to whomever was within hearing distance (and for elves that was quite far indeed). He had been escorted jovially to his father's palace, and his father greeted him warmly. Then his father had scolded him as though he was a child for not sending word of his return. Legolas found it oddly humorous that no matter how old an elf got, their parents would always have the ability of making them feel as though they had just gotten caught stealing sweets.  
  
Legolas now watched the revelers at this, the first, night of masquerade balls his father had arranged remembering how much his son enjoyed guessing who wore what mask. He had seen and been visited by almost all of his old friends. Standing at his side were two of his closest friends, Flordin and Maluil. The three of them had reacquainted themselves easily these past few days as the festival and balls were arranged. Legolas had inquired about the fourth of their old group and was told that Talariel was out on a scouting party and would return for the festivities now that word had been sent of his arrival.  
  
Legolas was looking forward to seeing her. She had been a never ending source of amusement and mischief as they grew up. Youngest of the group by about 500 years, she had started tagging along with them no matter how they discouraged her when she was only 200 years old. At first she was a continual irritation, following them around everywhere they went. The three of them had grown so annoyed at her that they began to play nasty practical jokes on her to keep her from running after them. But Talariel had taken it all in stride, laughed at herself for falling for all their jokes and determined all the more to be accepted within their group. Soon the jokes became challenges, and dangerous ones at that. The three elves had begun to escalate their challenges egged on by the she-elf's determination, not understanding that they had already begun to accept her and enjoyed her presence. Their egos had to have the last word, and they allowed their trials to become impossible, all to see if Talariel would be able to handle it. A growing admiration and respect combined with some envy on their parts made them careless. It finally caught up with them, when they sent Talariel off on a wild goose chase that went horribly wrong.  
  
When the giant spiders had attacked her, she had almost died. It was sheer luck that Flordin had hung back to check on her progress and to return with news for them to laugh at. Flordin had saved her that day, and the three of them suffered the wrath of all their parents. But the worst punishment of all came from Talariel herself. It took the three of them over 100 years until she would utter a single word to any of them. When she finally accepted their apology, the four of them became inseparable. It was only duty that kept them from each other.  
  
The four grew up to be some of the best warriors Mirkwood had ever known. Likely because they were always challenging each other to sword play or archery contests. Each was adept at all forms of fighting, but they also had their own specialties. Legolas was by far the keenest archer, Flordin was known for his superior skills with daggers, Maluil's sword play was untouchable, and Talariel was lethal in hand to hand combat. The elves thought it both ironic and appropriate that of all of them the she-elf would be the one to be most dangerous up close. To look at her you wouldn't imagine she was capable of hurting a fly. Long straight glossy black hair, full heart-shaped lips, skin like porcelain, high regal cheekbones and eyes the color of a deep blue sunset. Like all she-elves, Talariel was beautiful, graceful and lyrical.  
  
Legolas remembered her as being beautiful (as all elves were), but until he had returned he hadn't realized that he couldn't recall anything about her appearance other than her dark hair and blue eyes. He would need Flordin or Maluil to point her out for him. Legolas simply remembered her as the mischievous little imp who got them all into trouble and laughed when they were blamed, using her sex as her defense. It was her wit, humor, intelligence and genuine spirit that he recalled during the times he had thought of her on his travels. He was looking forward to the four of them carousing once again.  
  
The Hall was filled with extraordinary looking she-elves, both dark and light haired. All beautiful, all charming, all rather boring. Legolas easily recognized most of the she-elves, even though they all wore masks. He danced with many of them, enjoying the feel of being back in the company of the familiar. As the evening stretched, he began to grow listless. As if he was looking for something. It was the same pang that had led him back. Irritated that he could not simply enjoy himself, he was about to excuse himself from his friends to go off to be alone when he caught a glance of something out of the corner of his eye. Turing to see what it was that caught his attention, he felt as if the breath was knocked out of him.  
  
Standing and speaking to his father was a she-elf so striking that Legolas could not believe he hadn't noticed her earlier in the evening. She wore a black mask of swan feathers that blended so well with her hair that one couldn't tell wear the mask ended and her hairline began. Taking in her form, Legolas smiled with appreciation at the curves and lines of her body. Her simple taupe colored gown accented the darkness and sheen of her hair and smooth creamy skin. It did not go unnoticed to Legolas that for the first time in many years that pang he almost constantly felt in his gut had disappeared at the sight of her. Without realizing what he was doing, he moved to her side to ask for a dance.  
  
Talariel had only recently arrived at the palace from her scouting trip. She had quickly donned a gown, grabbed the nearest mask for the ball and hurried to the Hall to join the celebrations.  
  
She had received news of her friend's return the other day and could not get back fast enough in her opinion. She had missed Legolas terribly. Though separations between the four of them were common enough as adults, when she heard that Legolas was indulging his wanderlust she hadn't allowed herself to believe he would ever return. She had sunk into a depression that lasted several years. Flordin and Maluil had understood what was going on, even if she hadn't, and did their best to comfort and support her until she shook herself out of it. Talariel loved them both as brothers and was glad for their presence in her life. They had been her backbone and rock for the first few years Legolas was gone.  
  
She hadn't realized that at some point she had fallen in love with the prince until he was gone. She wondered if she would have said anything to him had she known. Probably not, as wanderlust for an elf was impossible to ignore. All the years the four of them were together, each had had relationships outside their group. It was an almost unconscious decision and agreement between them all, as though it would have made things awkward to have relationships within the group. Of course, just because one determines not to, does not mean that one can control their emotions. And it had been obvious to Maluil and Flordin of Talariel's growing feelings for their fourth, even though neither player recognized it. It had taken many years, but Talariel grew out of her depression and life continued. She had even found a modicum of happiness, though she was never as happy as when Legolas was still there.  
  
Now he was unexpectedly back, and Talariel's nerves were on edge. She couldn't wait to see him again, and found she was somewhat jealous that her other friends had the luck to be home upon his return. She wondered what changes there were in him.  
  
When she first entered the Hall she spotted him immediately. He stood on the far side of them room with Flordin and Maluil, talking and laughing with anyone who approached him. Indulging herself for a little while, she watched him dance with any number of she-elves, smiling at his grace and litheness. She had remembered him exactly. The only obvious change in him was the way he carried himself. He was much more confident and carried himself the way a worldly traveler would. It suited him.  
  
She slowly made her way through the crowd to greet him, when Thranduil spotted her and detained her by asking about her scouting party. She made polite conversation with him after giving him her news, congratulating him on the return of his son and commenting on the masquerades. As she spoke to Thranduil, she felt someone watching her. She turned to see Legolas staring at her intently. When their eyes met, she gave him a wide welcoming smile and was inordinately pleased when he approached and asked her for a dance.  
  
As he escorted her to the dance floor, Talariel almost laughed out loud when she realized why and how formal he was being. Legolas had no idea who she was.  
  
  
  
******  
  
Reviews please? Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2 – First Ball, Part II

Disclaimer: As we all know, Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. The guy was beyond genius. I am merely borrowing from his estate, and they are welcome to borrow from mine (though they'll find it amounts to a couple of movie stubs and dust bunnies).  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – First Ball, Part II  
  
Together they struck up a beautiful waltz, a striking couple whom onlookers thought were made for each other. The couple, though, were lost in their own world gazing into each other's eyes. Legolas looked at this anonymous she-elf with extreme curiosity. All at once unique, mysterious and yet somehow very familiar, he stared into her mirth-filled eyes attempting to figure out who she was. It was obvious to him that she knew exactly who he was, that he had no clue to her identity, and that she enjoyed toying with him. In truth, that he found himself at a disadvantage only added to her allure.  
  
Talariel found herself caught up in one of her own fantasies – being in Legolas's arms, him looking at her with something far more lustful and passionate than simple friendship. She allowed herself to go along with the charade, knowing that it would end as soon as he knew her identity. Talariel could see him attempting to distinguish who she was. His countenance was intense and passionate. Understanding that she had the advantage, she debated telling him who she was. There was one side of her that was enjoying her friend's discomfort but wanted to relieve his confusion, and the other side which knew that his desire would fade when the truth was known and wanted desperately to live in the fantasy a little longer. The smile that had been on her face faltered momentarily at that realization and Legolas noticed.  
  
"Your beautiful smile has faltered. Tell me what I should do to bring it back to its full glory" he said.  
  
Talariel looked up into his eyes at these words in complete surprise. In her entire time as friend to him, never had she known his tongue to be so silken. It was no longer such a wonder why the maidens flocked to him. This was a side to him she had never seen and she was unsure what to make of it. She found herself confused as to how to react to his seducing words.  
  
Legolas could see her confusion plainly in her eyes. They held nothing back and he could read everything she was feeling and thinking in those deep blue depths. He was astonished to see how uncomfortable his compliment had made her, and it made him wonder if this reaction was because it was he who had complimented her or if it was that she was rarely complimented. He couldn't imagine the latter being true as she was far too alluring to never have known a compliment. In either case, he enjoyed it tremendously to know that he was affecting her as much as she affected him and that he now held the advantage.  
  
He pulled her tighter into his embrace as they danced and gloried when she blushed and turned her eyes away. His smile at her reaction would have melted stone. He determined to know her.  
  
"I must have your name" he said.  
  
Talariel began to panic as she realized at how affected she was by him. No longer a game to her, she was appalled to realize her heart had quickened at his compliment and the feelings she had towards him, which she believed had faded, flared anew. When he pulled her closer, she blushed at her body's reaction to the feel of him so close. And now he begged her name and she had no idea how to get out of the situation. Shaking her head and avoiding his eyes, she attempted to push away from him. Talariel desperately needed to get away from him to sort out her thoughts and emotions. He was playing havoc on her senses and she had not been prepared that she would feel this way about him ever again.  
  
Seeing her alarm and that she would go, Legolas gripped her harder. He did not want her to leave. Not when he had only just found her. She would not give her name and he noticed that she had not spoken to him at all, not even a single word. Her pushing became more insistent and he reluctantly loosened his hold, but before she could run off he smiled widely and said "I will know who you are soon enough bain'alphamin. It matters not that you run off now."  
  
Talariel risked a quick glance at him as he spoke. She knew the look in his eyes well enough, as she had seen it many times in the past. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. For some reason his resolve petrified her and she fled the ball.  
  
Legolas stood watching her flee. He noted the look of panic in her eyes at his words and wondered what she was hiding. He desperately hoped that she was not already spoken for. He would ask his friends who she was. When he reached Maluil and Flordin and he saw they were laughing, seemingly at his expense.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked.  
  
"You are, Legolas. Never would I have imagined her flying away from you as though all of Mordor was at her heels. Whatever did you say to her?" answered Maluil with a grin.  
  
"Then you know her Maluil?" asked Legolas anxiously.  
  
At this his two friends laughed even harder as they realized he had no idea that he had just danced with Talariel.  
  
"Of course I know her Legolas. As do you. I cannot believe you do not remember her" said Maluil.  
  
Legolas frowned. His friends were keeping her identity from him and enjoyed tormenting him. "Who is she? I must know."  
  
Flordin recovered from his laughter first. Seeing the ardor in Legolas's eyes as he asked about her, Flordin decided to keep the secret a little longer. There was a reason Talariel had fled and he felt that if she had not told the prince who she was then it certainly wasn't his place to inform Legolas. Further, he and Maluil would enjoy this particular farce tremendously. It had been a very long time since Legolas was the butt of one of their pranks.  
  
Smiling at his friend's frustration Flordin said "If the maiden did not deem it fit to inform you herself of who she was then I do not see why we should. Besides, you seem to have terrified her. It is best that we protect her from such an obviously hideous beast such as yourself. Come Maluil, let us make ourselves scarce before we earn the ire of our prince."  
  
"You would leave me here wondering about her?" asked Legolas incredulously.  
  
"You are an intelligent, worldly elf, Legolas. Surely you can figure out this mystery yourself" teased Maluil.  
  
Sighing, Legolas knew he would get no real information from his friends this evening, but he needed to know one thing. "At least you can tell me if she spoken for. I would not want to find myself chasing someone already bound to another."  
  
Flordin and Maluil noted the resolve in their friend's tone and looked upon him while in thought regarding Talariel's feelings. Finally, Flordin responded and said "No Legolas. She is not spoken for. But I will warn you now, she is not one to merely chase after like a conquest. If you mean to have her then tread carefully or you will find yourself answering to two elves who would not take it kindly to find that her heart was broken."  
  
Before Legolas could question his friend's meaning, the two left him standing alone in the ballroom with only his confusion and desire to keep him company.  
  
  
  
********  
  
Translation:  
  
bain'alphamin = my beautiful swan  
  
  
  
Reviews are needed like chocolate. Don't make me beg. =) 


	3. Chapter 3 – After The First Ball

Disclaimer: As we all know, Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. I am merely borrowing from the estate, and they are welcome to borrow from mine (though they'll find it amounts to a few old romance novels and a couple of DVD musicals).  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – After The First Ball  
  
Talariel had spent the good portion of her night admonishing herself for her reaction to Legolas the previous night. It had taken many hours, but she had finally been able to rationalize that her responses to his presence were only that powerful because it had been centuries since she had last seen him. As she donned leggings and a tunic for an early ride and archery practice, she further convinced herself that her past feelings of love for the prince were just that, past feelings. Feeling confident that her sensibilities were intact, she quickly tied her long hair in a tight braid wrapped with leather lacings and headed out to the stables.  
  
She wanted nothing more than a few more hours to herself and a hard ride was just the thing to relieve any lingering tension and confusion. There was no one in the stables when she first entered, so she picked her favorite chestnut gelding. Giving the horse a carrot, she soothingly spoke to it as she walked it out of the stable to the fresh dawn air. Swinging up onto the horse's back, she was about to kick off when she heard Maluil call to her. Looking towards him, she visibly stiffened to see him with Legolas as well as Flordin. Too late to pretend she hadn't heard him, she forced an amiable smile when they neared.  
  
The smile Legolas gave her completely undid all the rationalization and admonishments from the previous night. Talariel knew she was in trouble, but refused to allow her discomfort to show.  
  
The early ride had been Flordin's idea and though Legolas was still somewhat irritated at his friends' actions and their thorough obstinacy regarding the object of his affections, he found himself forgiving them without an apology and looking forward to spending the morning with them. Of course, he forced them to 'convince' him first, which was easily done when Maluil informed him that Talariel was not in her rooms and likely at the stables.  
  
As they first approached the stables and Legolas spied a dark haired she- elf leading a gelding out his heart leapt, for he believed that she was none other than the lady he had danced with. His hope was quickly quashed when Maluil called to Talariel. His disappointment was only momentary, until he realized how much he missed Talariel and how wonderful it would be to spend the morning in the company of all his friends.  
  
He couldn't suppress a huge grin at seeing Talariel once again. Typical of her, she refused to get off the horse to greet him properly and so Legolas was caught in the position of looking up at her. "Is this any way to greet a long departed friend Talariel?" he teased.  
  
"When the so-called friend disappears for hundreds of years, then the answer is yes. It is exactly how one should greet this friend, for he deserves no better. Especially as he did not even bother to send word of his return" she replied haughtily.  
  
Legolas laughed at her reply. He had missed her dry wit and biting sarcasm. She was one of the few elves who spoke to him without a care for what he thought. She had never looked upon him as a prince, only as a friend. Where all the other maidens and ladies of the realm tread cautiously, Talariel hurdled across with no concern for the consequences. Legolas loved that she was so carefree with her words around him. She kept him grounded, and a simple word or two from her could strike a blow to his pride like none other could do.  
  
Unable to control himself, Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the horse, ignoring her loud objections. Once off the horse it was Talariel who had to look up and she was fuming. Her ire only made Legolas laugh all the harder and he pulled her into an embrace and swung her around. "After all this time it is wonderful to see the imp of our little group. You always had a sharp tongue and I missed it sorely" he said as he hugged her.  
  
Talariel was so taken aback and flustered by his actions that her only safe reaction was anger. When he gave her that hug and swung her around with such happiness in his laughter, she found herself shaking her head and laughing with him.  
  
Setting her down on her feet, he looked at her and noticed that she did not look at all the way he thought she would. He frowned slightly as he wondered when she had become so appealing. Her braid had a few stray hairs loose framing her face and though her clothing hid her figure he could tell she was exceedingly well shaped and toned. Gazing at her face, his eyes dwelled on her lips for some time before he noticed her blush and pull away back to her horse.  
  
Flordin and Maluil had entered the stables to ready horses for them, and now came out with horses in tow. As the four rode out, Talariel itched for that hard ride she had desired all morning and kicked her mount into a hard gallop, spiriting away from her friends. The three exchanged surprised glances only briefly until her laughter caught their ears issuing a silent challenge. Without further invitation, the three broke into gallops as well and attempted to catch up with Talariel. They slowed to a cantor after some time, all happily winded with their ride. They rode in silence for a short time, each enjoying being all together.  
  
"Talariel? Where were you last night? I did not see you at the ball" asked Legolas after some time.  
  
Flordin and Maluil burst out laughing at this question. Both Talariel and Legolas shot them looks and they stifled their guffaws as best they could.  
  
Talariel stiffened a bit and answered "But I was there Legolas."  
  
Surprised, Legolas replied "Why did you not greet me then?"  
  
"Perhaps she attempted to, but you were too busy doing something else" Maluil said laughingly.  
  
"Yes, he was much taken with a certain lady last night who refused to give her name. I am surprised he remembered his own name after she ran off, so enamored of her was he. I am fairly certain that you know her Talariel" said Flordin with a wicked grin.  
  
Legolas watched the three exchange knowing glances. Flordin and Maluil with teasing looks and Talariel with withering stares. His friends knew the lady and were keeping her identity a secret. It was exasperating, and he wondered why they would hide and protect her from him as though he would cause her harm.  
  
"Is that true Talariel? Do you know her?" asked Legolas.  
  
Talariel shifted on her mount and wondered how to answer his question. "Yes, I know her, Legolas" she replied cautiously.  
  
Maluil and Flordin couldn't contain their laughter.  
  
Furious at them, Legolas cried "What exactly is so funny?!"  
  
"Nothing" they replied in unison only causing them to break out in further laughter. They couldn't believe how obtuse Legolas could be at times. When the truth was finally revealed they were certain he would never forgive their laughter, but for now they would revel in his foolishness and in her discomfort. She would definitely give them a verbal beating later which they knew they deserved.  
  
Shaking his head, he motioned to Talariel and the two struck out a bit ahead of their two friends.  
  
"Tell me her name if you know her" he begged.  
  
Talariel hesitated. Unsure of what his reaction would be to finding out it was her, she asked "Why do you want it Legolas?", hoping to stall for time.  
  
"For a long while as I traveled I felt a yearning for something which I could not name. Though it waxed and waned, it was always there. When I finally came home the yearning diminished quite a bit and I knew I was on the right path to quenching it, but still it lingered. At the ball last night, it grew as the night wore on and I had not understood that all that time I had been looking for something until she was before me. The moment I laid eyes on her, not even knowing who she was, my yearning disappeared. She is my destiny Talariel and I would know her" he answered.  
  
At his words Talariel was torn in two. One side screamed in joy that it was she who made him feel this way, and the other side wept with pain that he would choose a masked lady over someone he'd known all his life. She found she was ridiculously jealous… of herself. It was unseemly and that he did not even now recognize that Talariel was the masked lady made her angry.  
  
"You would declare yourself to a lady who would not even tell you her name?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I would. Do not look at me that way, Talariel. I cannot explain it. I just know she is the one for me."  
  
"What if she is not everything you hope she is, Legolas?" she asked quietly, her eyes downcast.  
  
"That is impossible. My heart knows this lady and there is nothing about her that would change my feelings."  
  
"Do not be so sure of that" she whispered in reply.  
  
Legolas looked at his friend. Talariel hid her face from him and it was hard for him to read her thoughts. Before he could continue, Maluil and Flordin rode up to join them now that their fits of hysterics were under control. Somehow the four managed to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the morning, challenging each other with ridiculous targets during their archery practice. Overall it was a wonderful morning.  
  
Back at the stables, Legolas and Talariel led the horses back to their stalls. "Will you tell me who she is Talariel?" he asked.  
  
"I cannot" she whispered.  
  
Frowning, Legolas said "I would not hurt her. Whatever her secret is, it is safe with me Talariel. There is nothing about her which will mar her in my mind."  
  
Talariel laughed mirthlessly and shook her head.  
  
"Tell me then, do you know if she will be at tonight's ball?" he asked.  
  
"Perhaps" was the best answer Talariel could give him.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Reviews por favor! 


	4. Chapter 4 - The Second Ball

Disclaimer: As we all know, Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. I am merely borrowing from the estate, and they are welcome to borrow from mine (though they'll find it amounts to some fine art posters and two boxes of Cornflakes).  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – The Second Masquerade Ball  
  
Legolas spent the rest of the day with his father and some old family friends, catching up on news and tales, but his mind was never all there. He found his thoughts drifting to the mysterious lady he danced with the night before. He fervently hoped that Talariel would convince her to come to the ball that evening.  
  
A few hours later, Legolas found himself much in the same position as the night before. He stood with Maluil and Flordin talking about the revelers and dancing with various partners. Legolas's eyes strayed to the many entrances of the ballroom looking for a certain she-elf. Strangely though, it was Talariel he was looking for. She had been absent from dinner and now she was no where to be seen. It concerned Legolas that it would possibly be two nights in a row that he would not have the pleasure of a dance with his old friend. He turned to his friends to ask about her, but it seemed that they both had disappeared for a dance.  
  
Thranduil noticed his son looking for someone and asked "Whom are you looking for Legolas?"  
  
"Talariel. I was hoping to have a dance with her this evening. Have you seen her?" he replied.  
  
Thranduil looked around and saw that she stood on the far side of the room looking their way. "There she is, son. On the far side of the room" said Thranduil, motioning in her direction.  
  
Legolas looked to where his father was motioning and all thoughts of whom he had been looking for flew out of his head. There stood the lady he had been thinking of all day. His breath caught and a smile crept up his face. Legolas made his way through the crowd to greet her, never gazing away from her lest she disappear from his sight.  
  
Talariel had been in an agony of indecision the entire afternoon. She wavered from joy to anger and back to joy at Legolas's reaction towards her. She was more than a little disappointed that he hadn't recognized her that morning. Perhaps he had been away too long, or perhaps he was just blinded by their shared past that he refused to see what was in front of his face. In any case, it gave Talariel pause and made her vacillate on whether or not to participate in the masquerade. She thought briefly about attending mask-free, but that would be considered an extreme faux pas, especially as the unmasking would take place the next evening at the crest of the full moon. And Legolas would continue to ask about the 'mystery lady' even if she did not make an appearance. No, if she would attend it would have to be masked.  
  
Further, Talariel could not deny the truth to herself. She loved the prince still after all this time, and the feel of his arms around her as they danced, and the way he looked at her though he did not know who she was, gave her heart wings. She would selfishly take advantage of the situation and deal with the heartbreak of the truth later. For the next two nights Talariel would force the doubts and anger and confusion to the back of her mind and pretend that he knew who she was and that he only had eyes for her. Her decision made about attending, Talariel went to her meager wardrobe and chose a gown for the ball.  
  
After a bath and a great deal of deep calming breaths, Talariel glanced once last time at her reflection in the mirror. Her long gown of deep garnet clung to her curves and fell off her shoulders, accenting the pale skin of her shoulders. She decided to put her hair up for a change and the open neckline of the dress emphasized the graceful line of her neck. A few strands of her hair fell around her face, framing it. She wore no jewelry, for she owned nothing of any real value. A warrior by profession, she had had little patience for the more feminine accents many of the ladies of the realm took time with. The few pieces she owned were more keepsakes of pleasant memories of her parents or previous relationships. Sighing with resignation that perhaps she should have paid more attention to the more delicate and feminine things in the past rather than traipsing off with Maluil, Flordin and Legolas, she decided that she wasn't going to look any better or worse the longer she stared at herself. Grabbing the same mask she wore the previous night, she left her room and headed for the ball.  
  
At the entrance she paused to look for Legolas as she had done the previous night. And like before she indulged herself in watching him. This night he seemed to be distracted, as if looking for something or someone. Talariel sighed softly thinking that he was looking for his mystery lady, rather than her. The irony of this thought was not lost on her and a sardonic smile crept onto her face because of it. It was then that she saw him approach her, a wide grin lighting up his face.  
  
Legolas thought she looked more alluring this evening in the red gown. Though its cut was less risqué than many of the other gowns, its color was an almost blatant invitation in his eyes. The deep crimson of it stood out from all the other pale and pastel colors that filled the room.  
  
Standing before her, Legolas peered into her eyes and felt his heart skip a beat as he noted her initial shyness and hesitancy followed by her sweet smile of acceptance at his nearness. Choosing to be as silent as she had the night before, he uttered only one word, "Bain'alphamin", and extended a hand out to her as an invitation to dance with him. The warmth and softness of her hand slipping into his sent a jolt up his arm and Legolas felt his whole body focus its attention solely on the lady gracing him with a dance.  
  
As he pulled her into his arms for a waltz, Talariel's brain shut out everything but the elf holding her. It was as if the room had emptied of all its inhabitants and the music was drifting in the air by magic. Their eyes met and held, a world of questions and the acceptance of the lack of answers exchanged in their gaze. Talariel closed her eyes and leaned into Legolas, resting her head on his shoulders as they danced.  
  
Legolas smiled widely and took advantage of the situation by leading their dance onto a secluded balcony. Those elves who had been lingering on the balcony smiled at the couple and indulged their prince by quietly removing themselves to allow them some privacy. Now in relative seclusion, Legolas closed his eyes as well and rested his cheek on Talariel's head. Together they danced this way for a long time, neither noticing the passing time.  
  
As one song melded into other songs, Legolas unconsciously rubbed his partner's back and lightly trailed the fingers of the hand that had been holding hers up and down her arm. Talariel's arms gently wound themselves around his neck at some point and she sighed with contentment while a smile played on her face. Curious, Talariel shifted and turned her face to look up at the prince.  
  
Legolas met her gaze and noting her small smile of contentment, smiled back at her. The moment locked into both their memories as perfect. A cool breeze played in the air, the night sky clear and the stars twinkling. The music floating around them, the hushed noise of the ball in the near distance, and the two elves who were at complete peace in each other's arms.  
  
Without a thought to his actions, Legolas lowered his head and ran his lips over Talariel's. She gave a small gasp as his lips touched hers but did not pull away. Legolas gazed down at her, his smile gone, his eyes half open and darkening with desire. Talariel met his eyes and could not know that her eyes mirrored his passion. Not realizing what she was doing, she tilted her head up and glanced at his lips. Legolas needed no further enticement and leaned down for another, more passionate, kiss.  
  
At first, only a gentle press of mouths and light caresses of lips, it quickly intensified as Legolas wound his arms around her body and pulled her close. Talariel's hands tightened around his neck and one ran through his hair, pulling him to her and matching his passion. She traced his lower lip with her tongue and felt him gasp with delight at the feel of it. Legolas responded by plunging his tongue into her parted lips, and the two made love to each with their mouths. Both began to moan at the pleasure of it and hands started to roam freely between the two bodies.  
  
Legolas ran his hand up her side and cupped the underside of her breast. At hearing her moan in reaction, he caressed the breast fully and ran his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden from his ministrations. Talariel was in a whirlwind of sensations and emotion. Her body was attempting to lean further into his hand but refused to break their kiss. No one in her past had ever made her body react this way and she couldn't get enough. She ground her hips into his and was rewarded for her eagerness with his groan and the feel of his arousal against her.  
  
Legolas gripped her hips and pressed her to him. He broke from her lips and traced kisses down her jaw to her neck and collar. Her head was thrown back giving him access and her heard her murmur his name just under a whisper. Not stopping his attentions, he couldn't help but smile with pride that she had spoken for the first time since their meeting and it was his name she had whispered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered how familiar her voice was, but he was in a haze of desire and refused to think on it.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her fully once more, he kissed his way back up to her lips. He began to whisper against her lips gentle endearments between kisses. He ran his hands up to her hair and pulled all the pins the held her tresses. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling away from her to watch it cascade down around her shoulders. He stared at her hair as he played with it, again his mind registering how familiar it was to him. Pushing the thoughts away, Legolas pulled her to him to kiss her again.  
  
As their tongues played against each other, Talariel ran her hands up his chest feeling the splay of muscles underneath his shirt. She marveled at his strength and wondered what his skin would feel like. Pulling at his shirt, she managed to delve her hands under it and when her palms ran over his nipples she heard his quick intake of breath and smiled at her new knowledge of him. Taking some initiative with no thoughts of the consequences, she pulled his shirt up exposing his chest to the night air. She leaned to him and proceeded to lick, nibble and kiss his chest.  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what she was doing and he wouldn't have stopped her for anything. Knowing that they could be discovered only increased the thrill of their actions. When her tongue found his nipple he thoughtlessly cried out "Talariel!" and groaned in pleasure.  
  
Upon hearing him cry her name, Talariel stiffened immediately. She pulled out of his embrace almost violently and stared at him in shock. Was it possible that he knew who she was and had been toying with her all this time? The sheer horror of that thought caused her to go pale and she was momentarily frozen to the floor.  
  
Legolas immediately realized what had happened and he was incredibly ashamed and furious at himself. He had no idea why he had said his friend's name, and it was a confusion that he would have to deal with after he salvaged the situation. He couldn't bear the thought that he had hurt this lady, whom he had almost seduced. She made him feel more alive than he had ever felt.  
  
"Bain'alphamin, I am sorry. I do not know what possessed me. I beg your forgiveness" he whispered fervently as he attempted to reach for her.  
  
Talariel pulled out of his grasp and took a step back. She shook her head as she realized that he still didn't know who she was. A wave of confusion hit her. Unsure if she was pleased that he had cried her name or mortified that he was apologizing for doing it. Inwardly admonishing herself for playing this stupid game with him thinking she could handle her emotions, her eyes filled with uncontrolled tears that threatened to spill over, only further humiliating her.  
  
Seeing her tear filled eyes and watching as she inched backwards, Legolas took a step forward wanting to comfort and reassure her that she was the only one in his heart and mind. "Please. Please do not go. My heart aches only for you, bain'alphamin. I am sorry" he whispered. But she turned and ran.  
  
Legolas cursed at himself and ran a hand through his hair. He adjusted his clothing and after a few more moments, returned to the ball. He was astonished how much time had passed, and was ribbed mercilessly by Flordin and Maluil because of it. Once again, his two friends had a glint in their eye as though they knew something he did not and he was not in the mood for their teasing this evening. Excusing himself from their company, he made his way to the far side of the room and watched the dancers absentmindedly.  
  
Thranduil had watched his son and Talariel dance and then move to the balcony. He had made sure that the couple would not be disturbed. He saw the way they looked at each other, and knew it meant only one thing. In the king's mind, his son had made an excellent choice. Thranduil adored Talariel. She was intelligent, strong, witty and was able to hold her own with any elf, particularly Legolas. It pleased him immensely that she spoke her mind to him and took none of his cavalier attitude. She would make an excellent match for his son, especially as she had grown up alongside Legolas. He knew that the best relationships often began in friendship first and grew into love with time.  
  
The king had seen Talariel run off quite upset earlier and now saw his son brooding alone against a wall. Maluil and Flordin had been kind enough to inform the king of their little prank on his son, and though he had to admit the situation was quite amusing, he did not like to see his son like this. It was time for it to end. He walked to Legolas and quietly stood next to him for a short time. Placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, Thranduil said "It might help if you told me what you did to upset Talariel so much."  
  
Legolas frowned at his father and said "Talariel? What are you talking about, father? I have not seen Talariel all night."  
  
"Is that so? That's strange. I could have sworn you danced with her all night" said Thranduil, and smiled at his son as the realization of what Thranduil had said sunk in.  
  
Legolas was stunned speechless. Absorbing the information, he frowned slightly and asked "Why did she not say something to me?"  
  
"I have found that when someone holds a secret like this it is because they are afraid of the outcome with the truth. You have been friends for a very long time, Legolas. Perhaps she is concerned that her feelings would not be returned. That you would still see her as only a friend."  
  
Still surprised at this turn of events, Legolas asked "What do I do now?"  
  
Thranduil laughed and said "Why, you figure out what you have to do to gain her favor again, and then you see where things go naturally from there. I, for one, had a feeling this day would come as she wrapped the three of you around her fingers when she refused to speak with any of you for a hundred years. I wasn't sure which of the three of you she would love, but I am incredibly pleased it is you, Legolas. Now do not do anything foolish to ruin it further son." With that said, Thranduil laid an indulgent hand on his son's head, making Legolas feel as though he was a child again but causing him to grin.  
  
He was glad his father had told him about Talariel. It gave him much to dwell on, and Legolas left the ball to wander the woods for the rest of the night deep in thought.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Review kindly. They are most appreciated. =) 


	5. Chapter 5 - After The Second Ball

Disclaimer: As we all know, Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. I am merely borrowing from the estate, and they are welcome to borrow from mine (though they'll find it amounts to a gold ring which makes me invisible and RenFest garb).  
  
Chapter 5 - After The Second Ball  
  
The following morning, Talariel was once again caught ready with a mount by her three friends. Cursing her luck, she waited until their horses were ready and they set off for an early ride and some sword play.  
  
Talariel couldn't even look in Legolas's direction and was mostly silent. Flordin and Maluil could sense something was amiss and grew concerned for Talariel. She hadn't been this distracted since Legolas's departure. The silence grew into a difficult tension among the friends.  
  
For his part, Legolas was still at a small loss as to how to deal with Talariel's secret. He had joined Maluil and Flordin this morning specifically with the hope of seeing her. When he spied her at the stables, again his heart leapt as it had the other morning and for the first time he wondered how he had been so blind to the truth. Had he paid even the smallest attention to Talariel instead of letting his mind drift off he would have seen the reality of his situation. He had spent so much time listening only to his mind that he had forgotten what it was like to listen to his heart. Now he was left with sorting out how to deal with this new realization.  
  
Legolas had spent the night wandering and thinking about Talariel. He had pondered everything from when she had changed or if it was he who had changed, to wondering when she had begun to think of him as more than friend, to why he was feeling these emotions now rather than before he left.  
  
It occurred to him that Talariel had always had a special place in his heart and life. He had always given her more attention and time than he had to anyone else in his immediate circle. It hadn't seemed all that unusual while he was spending all that extra time with her alone in the past because of their friendship. But looking back on it now Legolas finally understood that a bond stronger than friendship had been forged between the two of them. The pang that he had felt all that time away was because of their bond. After hours of walking and the sun starting to peek over the horizon, Legolas finally grasped that he had come back for her.  
  
Now he sat astride a horse across from her and had no idea how to bridge the space between them. How does one attempt to go from friend to lover without ruining the friendship? And had he already ruined it with his blindness? Legolas also had to contend with a side of Talariel he had never seen before. He had always known her strength and boldness at every situation. To see her shy, vulnerable and self-conscious was something Legolas would have to come to grips with and figure out a way to overcome. And yet, seeing that there were things about her he did not know after all this time was charming and made her all the more beguiling to him.  
  
As they rode, Legolas came to understand that he had to make clear that he wanted their relationship to evolve rather than change. His father's words came back to him and Legolas knew that somehow he had to reassure Talariel before he could declare himself to her.  
  
Finally noticing the silence in their group, Legolas turned to watch Talariel. She sat straight and rigid on her mount, her tension showing in her posture and the way she kept her eyes forward. His mind turned to the embrace they shared a few hours earlier and he chided himself for not seeing her beauty sooner. Just thinking about her in his arms made his body react. He was having quite some difficulty keeping himself from leaning over and pulling her to him.  
  
Talariel knew that Legolas was watching her intently. His expression was quite focused and serious, and she was in a torrent of confusion and nervousness. She had spent the night between tears and smiles. The kisses they shared were impossible to force out of her mind and she couldn't find any peace or rest at all. She relived the feel of it over and over the whole night. Her lack of rest was visible to anyone looking at her. Somewhat pale and withdrawn, she kept herself distant on purpose. Talariel was terrified of saying anything to the prince for fear that he would know and hate her for her deception. Though she thought herself able to live without his love, she wouldn't be able to bear the loss of his friendship. Assuming the worst, she reacted as best she could to keep her heart intact. Unbidden, a tear found itself trailing down her face because of her stress and lack of rest.  
  
Maluil and Flordin rode a short distance behind the two and watched their friends with great interest. Both were concerned that they had allowed the situation to get out of control and that Talariel was suffering for it. They felt guilty that they hadn't spoken to her about it yet, and feared that she was heading for a heartache greater than when the prince had first left. Neither of them knew that Thranduil and Legolas had spoken the night before, nor that Legolas's feelings for the masked lady were genuine and known to be for Talariel. So when Legolas stopped Talariel's horse and spoke to her, they were both stunned.  
  
Feeling terrible that she was in any kind of pain, his heart ached as he watched the tear trace its way down her cheek. He stopped their horses and closed the distance to her. Cupping her face, he forced her to look at him as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. When her eyes met his, he said "I swear to you, Talariel, I will make things alright. It will work out, I promise." Then he leaned closer and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering.  
  
Talariel just barely managed a nod. She was touched by his concern, but it only served to worsen her mood. His kindness and sweet words of encouragement undid her resolve and her eyes filled with more tears. Completely frustrated at herself for crying more the past few days than she had her entire life, she reared her mount and galloped back before her friends could stop her. All she wanted was to be alone.  
  
Maluil and Flordin watched the exchange in shocked silence as they realized that Legolas knew the truth. When Talariel turned back Flordin followed her. Maluil turned to Legolas and asked "How long have you known?"  
  
"I found out last night. You should have told me. It was cruel to keep it secret. Not cruel to me, but to Talariel. I was just a fool and blind. But she now believes that I have stronger feelings for a stranger than for her and it is not fair to her. Especially when the truth is so different. Had either of you said something, her hurt would not be so strong now" replied Legolas.  
  
"Then you feel other than friendship for her?"  
  
"Yes. All this time my heart and soul knew what my mind refused to see. It was because of her masking herself that my mind was finally able to grasp her as something more than friend, but my heart. my heart knew the entire time. I only wish I had known my heart sooner."  
  
"I am sorry that it got out of hand Legolas. That was never our intention. We thought of it as a small jest, thinking that you would recognize her immediately or that she would have told you by now. You know Flordin and I love Talariel like a sister. We watched the two of you all those years and knew that more had grown between you, but neither of you recognized it. We thought to say something and realized that neither of you would have admitted it at the time as you both refused to see what was going on. It was only when you set to sea that she finally realized her feelings for you. She will hate me for telling you this, but her grief was terrible when you left. It was the knowledge that perhaps she would see you again when she traveled west in the future that kept her going. It had not occurred to Flordin or myself what would happen if you returned. What will you do now?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I am not sure. I am afraid that no matter what I do at this point she will not believe my intentions."  
  
"What are your intentions?" asked Maluil.  
  
At this question, Legolas turned to his friend and smiled widely but said nothing. They turned their horses and began to ride back to the stables, both hoping that Flordin had caught up to Talariel.  
  
  
  
In fact, Flordin had caught up her almost immediately. She knew he followed and admitted to being grateful for his silent and understanding presence. After leaving the stables, they walked together for a long while. Finally reaching the river, they sat upon a large boulder and let the sun wash over them.  
  
Flordin got comfortable, opened his arms to her and smiled when she curled herself into his lap and let him envelope her in a hug. They sat that way until all her tears dried up. When finally Talariel sighed deeply, Flordin teasingly said "The next time we are under attack from orcs, I believe your ability for producing so many tears might help lure them into quite a trap."  
  
Talariel laughed lightly and replied "The next time we are under attack it might help us more if you were better at aiming your bow and keeping your mouth shut."  
  
"Ah! I knew our little imp was still there under all that misery."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Talariel said "I do not know what has come over me these past few days. I am sorry for being so. so. female. I know it is not like me. I will try to stop it."  
  
Flordin laughed and said "I know what has come over you even if you do not want to admit it. You are in love with Legolas. You have been for well over 1500 years and you are terrified he does not feel the same for you. Do not look so shocked at my knowledge. Anyone looking at you would see it." Looking at her reaction, he added "Well, at least anyone other than the prince himself."  
  
Talariel had to laugh at his last remark. Then she said "I do not know what to do anymore, Flordin. I keep going to the balls to be with him. Pretending that he knows who I am, but in the end I only feel more miserable and afraid. Now I am worried that I will lose him as a friend when he discovers the truth about me. That I've been lying to him. He will never forgive me."  
  
Flordin sighed and shook his head at her. He had seen the way Legolas had looked at her this morning. It was obvious that Legolas already knew the truth. Legolas would not have said what he had if he did not have the best intentions for her. But because he could not be positive of Legolas's knowledge until he had heard it from the prince himself, Flordin chose to keep silent with his thoughts about it. Still, he wanted Talariel to feel better and so said "Talariel, Legolas may be upset with the truth but he will always remain a friend. We have all known each other too long and have shared too much. Nothing could change that we are friends. That will always remain."  
  
Talariel knew Flordin spoke the truth, just as Flordin knew that Talariel was only being reactionary to her situation. She was infinitely more rational and logical, but like all creatures she was entitled to a lapse of emotional overreaction on occasion.  
  
"What do I do now Flordin? Legolas will continue to pursue his mystery lady until he knows her identity. He has admitted that he would declare himself to her. He will be terribly disappointed and angry to find me under the mask. How do I tell him without hurting him?" she asked.  
  
"Perhaps you underestimate Legolas. I do not think he would be upset to find it is you who is his masked lady. I saw the way he watched you this morning. But, in truth, there is only one way to find out what his reaction would be. You must reveal yourself. Sooner would be easier than later. Maluil and I will be there for you if you should need us. Though I believe you may be pleasantly surprised by the prince" answered Flordin with a small smile for her.  
  
They sat together until the sun began its descent. On the ride back, Talariel said "You are right Flordin. I will tell him tonight, and hope that he will not be too angry."  
  
*******  
  
Review please. I very much appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Final Ball

Disclaimer: As we all know, Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. I am merely borrowing from the estate, and they are welcome to borrow from mine (though they'll find it amounts to a copy of Plato's Republic and bad poetry).  
  
Chapter 6 - The Final Ball  
  
Legolas stood in the same place he had the last two nights, speaking quietly with Maluil and Flordin. He discovered from Flordin Talariel's fears and assured Flordin of his honorable intentions towards her. Flordin was relieved to know he was correct in his assumptions regarding Legolas's feelings for Talariel. The three elves wondered aloud to each other when or if Talariel would come that night. Flordin felt certain that she would hold to her word, but could not answer as to when she would arrive.  
  
Thranduil watch his son and his two friends stare at the entrances of the ballroom. The three seemed pensive and distracted, and his son spent no time enjoying himself this evening as he had the previous two balls. The king smiled and shook his head. It seemed they had forgotten that a watched pot never boiled, and Thranduil enjoyed watching them squirm a bit as they waited for Talariel. He hoped she would keep them waiting much longer, as he thought they deserved it. Noting that she was taking much longer to join the ball this evening, Thranduil took the opportunity to go to her rooms and escort her himself. He had a feeling that things were coming to a head and that she may need a little more than her friends' moral support.  
  
Talariel had been ready for quite a while, but every time she opened her door she was overcome with nerves and was unable to walk out of her room. She was berating herself for her fear, constantly reminding herself that she had faced armies of orcs and goblins and wargs without a second thought. Pacing her room, she talked to herself out loud, attempting to encourage herself. So involved with her own debate that she jumped a little when there was a knock at her door. She was surprised to see Thranduil there.  
  
"Sire, is something amiss? Why are you not at the party?" she asked.  
  
"The hour had grown late and you had not arrived. I was concerned that you were alright" Thranduil replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, I am quite alright, thank you. I. I was just making myself ready to head to the ball."  
  
Offering her his arm, Thranduil said "You seem to be ready. I would be honored to escort you Talariel."  
  
Biting back a sigh, Talariel saw no way to refuse the king's offer without being rude. Taking a deep breath she donned her mask and took Thranduil's arm.  
  
Thranduil knew she was nervous, but was loathe to mention that he saw it or that he understood her fear. She was a proud she-elf and a warrior too. He did not want to injure her pride, but he wanted to put her at ease somewhat. So the king set a leisurely pace returning to the ball and spoke lightly of inconsequential things to her. Seeing that she was more relaxed as they arrived at the ballroom, he asked her for her first dance before she had time to look around for his son or her friends.  
  
Talariel was a bit surprised when the king had asked for a dance, and as he led her around the floor constantly talking to her, she finally grasped what he was doing and smiled at him widely. It was obvious where Legolas had learned his manners and charm. "Truly, Legolas is his father's son, highness. Thank you" she said to Thranduil with a knowing smile.  
  
Thranduil returned her smile and said "You are most welcome. I hope your nerves have calmed somewhat, lady, as my son approaches and I am fairly certain he will insist on cutting in."  
  
In truth, Legolas, Flordin and Maluil were astonished when they spotted Talariel being escorted by the king. Legolas had to laugh that his father was obviously as interested to know the final outcome between them as Flordin and Maluil. Still, it was a great honor and boon to Talariel to be escorted in such a manner, and to further have her first dance that evening with the king was a sure sign she was held in the highest regard. Legolas appreciated and understood his father's gesture. It was as much for him as it was for Talariel, and Legolas knew that this was his father's way of approving the match publicly. He allowed his father to dance with her only as long as was necessary and then approached them.  
  
As Legolas reached them, Thranduil did not even wait to be asked and relinquished his hold on Talariel just in time for Legolas to step in. As the king walked away Legolas said quietly to him "Thank you father. For everything." Thranduil smiled and left the couple alone on the floor.  
  
Again in Legolas's arms, Talariel lost herself for a little while as they danced. He said nothing to her as they moved, instead holding her gaze and refusing to allow her to look away. Both forgot the time and that they were surrounded by others.  
  
Legolas realized that the unmasking was drawing near by the sounds of mounting excitement of the other elves in the room. Wanting some privacy, he stopped their dance a few moments before the moon reached its zenith, took Talariel's hand and led her outside.  
  
Talariel allowed him to lead her away and was relieved that they would be in private when she revealed herself to him. A public humiliation, though she felt was deserved, was not something she looked forward to. As they reached a secluded gazebo near the river, Talariel could hear the revelers as they unmasked and participated in a, now, much more lively party.  
  
In the gazebo, Legolas faced Talariel and took hold of one of her hands. His other hand gently traced the side of her face as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a sweet lingering kiss. Standing straight, he reached up and removed his own mask.  
  
Taking a deep and steadying breath, Talariel reached up to remove her own mask when she felt Legolas's hands stopping her. Surprised she looked up at him with a questioning glance.  
  
As he halted her progress, he said "Stop. Do not remove your mask yet, bain'alphamin. There is much I have to say to you first. I beg your indulgence." Seeing her nod in agreement, he leaned against the gazebo and pulled her into his arms. Her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin atop her head. They stood together in this way, looking out at the moonlit river, for a short time.  
  
Talariel was completely unprepared for this turn of events. Not sure how to react, she allowed him to take the lead and hoped that what he would say gave her an idea of how to better explain herself when he allowed her to unmask. She shut her eyes and leaned back against him, enjoying his warmth, thinking that it was possibly for the last time. Finally Legolas gave a small sigh, as though he had been thinking about how to start for some time, and spoke.  
  
"For a long time I believed that the longing I felt for the sea was the strongest feeling I would ever know. I could not ignore the lure and pull of it. So much ugliness and fear had surrounded my life for so long that when I first laid eyes on the ocean it was like looking into the purest, most clean thing ever made by the Valar. The need to set sail was like a need to purify my soul. It grew and grew until I could no longer ignore it, nor had any reason to. Aragorn had died, Mirkwood was cleansed and Gimli and I had fulfilled our promises to each other in Middle Earth. The friends and family I had here were secondary to my need to leave. I am not proud that I felt this way, but so many other elves were leaving and I rationalized that those closest to me would understand and would see me again when they headed west. I never expected to return."  
  
Legolas looked down at Talariel, and seeing that she was calmly listening to him, he continued.  
  
"As Gimli and I traveled, not a day went by that I did not think of and speak of home to him. I remember him constantly telling me how strange he thought it was that an elf who had had such a great desire to set sail and leave home could not find a way to stop talking about that which he left behind. I told him a great many stories about home, and one night he commented that he noticed I only truly smiled and laughed during those stories when I spoke of one of my friends in particular. It was that night that it occurred to me that I felt an emptiness in my gut. This emptiness grew and grew until I could no longer ignore it and when I discussed it with Gimli he suggested that I figure out what it was that I felt was missing. He and I traveled a great deal and for a very long time. His death was a great loss to me, and the empty pangs I felt increased painfully with my loneliness. At that point I had every intention of turning west, but it did not feel like the right direction. Not even aware I was doing it, I headed back here. The closer I came, the less empty I felt. And when I was finally back with my father and friends the feeling almost disappeared completely. Almost. In truth, that last bit of emptiness only served to make me that much more aware of how horrible I had been feeling and for how long. That I was home and still felt it, made it that much more agonizing. The night of the first ball, I grew miserable and angry with this emptiness as the night wore on. I was ready to head to my rooms to be alone for a while when I saw you. For the first time in a great many years I felt complete, a whole elf. You filled the emptiness within me."  
  
Legolas felt Talariel stiffen a bit in his arms, and tightened them around her a bit. He bent his head and gently placed small kisses on her neck, nuzzling his face against her to reassure her as best he could until he finished speaking.  
  
"After that first ball, I asked Flordin and Maluil about you and the only information they gave me was that I already knew you and that you were not spoken for. You see, I thought I did not know you. After well over a thousand years of thinking only with one's head, it is difficult to relearn how to listen with one's heart. It took me too long to realize that my heart needed to find peace the way my mind had needed it when I first left. These past few days I have realized that my feelings for you did not develop in such a short amount of time, rather I have felt them for almost half my life. But before I could listen to my heart, my head needed to be clear. Had I not set sail I would still be deaf to my heart's desire. The yearning I felt while I traveled, grew with time as my mind healed. That I did not recognize you immediately is something which I hope you can forgive me for. You see, though my head was blind, my heart was not. It has known you all along and has desired you since long before I left. So strong was this desire that I returned for you. My need to be close to you drove me back here, the way my head had driven me to the sea. You are the reason I came back Talariel."  
  
Legolas gently reached up, pulled off her mask and caressed her whole face, still holding her against him. Nuzzling against her neck again, he whispered "I love you Talariel. I have for a very long time. I just did not know it. Please forgive my blindness and foolishness."  
  
*****  
  
Review one mo' time, puh-leese! 


	7. Chapter 7 The Final Ball, Part II

Disclaimer: As we all know, Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. I am merely borrowing from the estate, and they are welcome to borrow from mine (though they'll find it amounts to a fancy letter opener and hand lotion).  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - The Third Ball - Part II  
  
Still leaning against him, Talariel stiffened in his arms. Staring straight ahead, his words caused the blood in her head to roar, drowning out anything he would say next. Her heart beat hard and fast, and a frown formed on her face. Her shock was great, and she reacted without thought.  
  
She wrenched out of his grasp and walked to the other end of the gazebo. She gripped the rail and fought to find some calm within herself. His words played over and over in her mind and her heart sang. But her mind was in a whirlwind of confusion and not a small bit of fear.  
  
Legolas watched her reaction and frowned with confusion. He had thought that he had handled the situation as well as he possibly could. He had expected her to relax in his arms and kiss him passionately when he admitted his love for her. He had expected her to admit her feelings for him. He had expected any number of outcomes save the one that was occurring.  
  
Wondering what she was thinking, he was at a loss to know what to do next. He could not see her face, therefore was unable to gauge her thoughts. Wanting to reassure her and to hear her declare herself for him, he began to approach her again.  
  
"Stop, Legolas. Do not come any closer to me right now.", said Talariel, halting him in his tracks.  
  
Legolas froze to the floor. His frown deepened. "What is it, Talariel? What are you thinking?", he asked.  
  
Talariel raised her hand to her face, noticing consciously that he had very definitely removed her mask. She noticed her hand shaking a bit and realized how incredibly nervous she was feeling. She sighed deeply and whispered, "How... I mean, when did you know?"  
  
"Last night. After you left the balcony...", he trailed off, both of them remembering their shared passion the night before. "Father told me."  
  
"And yet you said nothing to me all day.", she accused, angry and surprised that he had known and said nothing.  
  
Her comment infuriated him. He crossed the rest of the gazebo and grabbed Talariel, turning her to face him. "I said nothing?! I have spent the last day in a torrent of confusion because you said nothing to me for days. Why didn't you say anything?", he bit out.  
  
Talariel met his angry gaze with one of her own. How many times they had fought like this in the past, one couldn't count. Always it happened when their emotions for each other surfaced. That he had just admitted his love for her was only the first barrier down of many that they had built up unconsciously over the many years of their friendship. Had Flordin or Maluil been there to watch them, they would have rolled their eyes at the instinctive stubbornness of the two of them.  
  
Talariel met Legolas's angry gaze with one of her own. "Oh, what does it matter now why I did not say anything?", she spat.  
  
"Because I just declared myself to you! Does that mean nothing to you?"  
  
"You expect me to believe that in three days you just realized your undying love for me like that?", she asked as she snapped her fingers for effect.  
  
"Yes!", he yelled.  
  
"I see. And what of my feelings?"  
  
"Your feelings?! I do not see that you have any, my lady.", he said, sneering. He was livid that she was reacting so unexpectedly. Hurt that she did not believe him after taking such care with her heart, and the words just stumbled out of his mouth. He regretted them as soon as they were said. He knew that what he said was untrue, knew in his heart that she loved him as much as he loved her.  
  
Talariel winced as though he had struck her. She had no idea why they were fighting. She had been very confused and shocked by his admission, and it was very difficult to believe that he meant what he said. He had been away for centuries. He had left without looking back once, leaving her behind to deal with her newly realized emotions. She had spent all that time attempting to put her feelings aside and move on, but always there was the hopeful fantasy that he would return. She had never thought of what would happen if he did, because she did not truly believe he would actually come home. When she received word of his return, she never even dreamed that he would love her.  
  
For so long she had to cope with the fact that he left Middle Earth, that he left her behind without a thought. She couldn't imagine that he meant what he said because everything she had seen and known about him before indicated his utter lack of feeling for her. To hear him say that he loved her was unfathomable to her. Now, after claiming he loved her, that he insulted her only further exacerbated her disbelief.  
  
She knew he said it out of anger. They had both said things to each other in the past, during fights, that neither meant. She knew he did not mean what he said, but it still hurt.  
  
Legolas saw her face fall with his words and wanted to hit himself. He had come out here to calm her, soften her with words, admit his feelings and then take her back to his rooms where they would make love all night. By not realizing and expecting his admission to be a surprise that Talariel would have to absorb, he managed to ruin his every good intention.  
  
He groaned, his shoulders sagging with his guilt, and reached for her. "Talariel, bain'alphamin. I am sorry. I did not mean it.", he said grasping one of her shoulders, pulling her to him.  
  
Talariel pulled out of his grasp softly, afraid of her reaction to being in his arms, and said, "I know you did not. I do not know why we are fighting. I... I just do not know what to say or think or do, Legolas. Truly, I am sorry for deceiving you these past days. I did not mean to hurt you either."  
  
"I know you did not, but why didn't you tell me who you were?", he asked plaintively.  
  
"I was afraid.", she admitted in barely a whisper.  
  
"Afraid? Of what?", he asked softly.  
  
"Of having my heart broken again. That you would leave me behind for good this time if you knew who I was."  
  
Legolas sighed and firmly pulled her to him, not letting her out of his embrace this time. He tilted her face up and kissed her forehead. His eyes met hers. He saw her fear and hurt clear in her eyes, and said, "I never left you, Talariel. I left home. And I did not know I hurt you. I will endeavor to never hurt you again."  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers lightly. "I love you, Talariel.", he whispered and kissed her.  
  
As he kissed her, Talariel's heart sung with joy and her body began to respond to him. But her mind still disbelieved. She had loved him with caution for too long to simply let all her defenses go so quickly. She pulled back from him, breaking their kiss.  
  
She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked into his eyes. She saw only that he believed what he said to her, that he was not lying or teasing her. She reached up and traced the side of his face lovingly, the way she always imagined she would. A wistful smile played on her face when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Legolas, I want to believe your feelings are true, with all my heart I want this. But I do not. I cannot. I have loved you for longer than I can remember. If I came to your bed and you realized later that your feelings for me were not love, neither our friendship nor my heart would not survive it. I would rather we stay friends.", she said.  
  
Her words hurt his pride, but he understood that she needed time. And perhaps she was also right that he needed time as well. He sighed and said, "Then allow me to prove myself to you. At least give me this. For I fear my heart will not survive it if I had no hope of winning you. I know you do not believe me now, but my feelings are true. I came back for you, bain'alphamin. Let me show you."  
  
Talariel saw how earnest he was, and gave him a small encouraging smile. Though she was worried it would be all for naught, she would indulge him, as well as herself, his request.  
  
"Alright, Legolas. Let us see what happens with time.", she said. She caressed his face once more, leaned up and kissed his cheek, then said, "Goodnight. And thank you for not being too angry with me."  
  
He smiled back at her, relieved that she would allow him to court her. "I was never angry with you, Talariel. And you can be certain that I will win you yet.", he answered with a wink, before bidding her a goodnight.  
  
He watched her walk back somewhat regretfully. Though he would rather they had ended up in his rooms, he could not complain about their mutual understanding. A smile crept up his face as he imagined all the ways he would woo her. He had wasted far too much time and determined to being winning her trust the very next morning.  
  
*****  
  
I humbly apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up. Seems my muse decided to fill my head with many other plots and only recently let me get back into the head-space for this story. I will endeavor to update this more frequently.  
  
In the meantime, kindly review and encourage me!! =) 


End file.
